Percy's Hardest, Longest, and Largest Quest Yet
by MikeBara
Summary: Aphrodite forces Percy on a quest to have sex with many divine men in order to spare Annabeth's life.
1. Chapter 1

Percy was having a relatively marvelous day. It was summer vacation, so no homework. He hadn't been attacked by ravenous monsters. His girlfriend Annabeth was still dating him for some reason. And most utter-fucking-portingly _NO_ infuriatingly pompous god or goddess had turned up within a mile radius of him. That is until Aphrodite appeared at 10pm in his room clad only in some Victoria's Secret lingerie.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU doing here A-Aphrodite!?" Percy stammered as he tried to cover up a rather obvious erection under his covers. He had also managed to slam his labtop down at the speed of Arion. Aphrodite smiled at Percy and for the first time Percy felt a side of the love goddess he had never experienced before. Lust.

"Perseus Jackson it has seemed that I have become rather…bored…" Aphrodite paused and purred seductively as she spoke. Whether it was her everlasting transformations into his favorite pornstars, or the divine pheromones he could not tell; But Percy was certainly spooked enough by now to tell that his raging hard-on was being held hostage just by her presence.

"A-And you…want…me to..to do what!?" He demanded guardedly, "I have a girlfriend!"

Aphrodite shrieked and Percy was glad his mom was out with Paul. "That is exactly IT! EVERYONE has a fucking boyfriend! Everyone has a fucking girlfriend! All you little demigods are running around in your beautifully typical plain adolescent relationships! It makes me sick! Boring sex too! Can't even get wet! And I can't even believe that you thought I would hookup with YOU a mere MORTAL. No no no Perseus, I have have much BIGGER plans for you."

"Wha—"

"You will fuck every person on this list I have created." A piece of parchment wrapped itself around Percy's hard cock. "The punishment is the life of the one you love, Annabeth, You will fuck for her or see her face the wrath of ME."

Percy had fumbled to unwrap the list and quickly scanned it. Upon comprehension his eyes widened in absolute shock, "T-These…are all…male gods and demigods! Many of whom are my worst enemies and tentative friends... and you want me to have sex with them as described on this gay terminator list?"

"Yes. Quite obvious."

"Impossible!" Percy howled, "I don't even like dic—"

"Oh but you will or I will destroy the girl you love, After all if you can't have sex with a few men... You never really loved her did you?" And with that Aphrodite dispersed into pheromones and left Percy with a rapidly deflating boner.

* * *

Ok that's it. I'm labeling this M because it will really get steamy during the next chapters. I swear on the river Styx. I already have my target in mind next chapter lets just say it'll be interesting. Hopefully if I pick up some readers you guys will give me some suggestions. Oh and I'm a guy.


	2. Chapter 2

(Day 1 of Quest)

Percy was resolute in the knowledge that he was not gay. He would definitely not enjoy this quest. But then again when was the last time he'd jumped for joy at a quest? Nonetheless, just as he was shocked the first time he read the list, the second time was no better. He was _especially _disturbed reading the first name and instructions.

It was Ares the god of war. Percy had no idea what Aphrodite was planning but clearly she hadn't gotten the memo that Percy and Ares were like oil and water. There was no way Ares would allow Percy to fuck him willingly. There was definitely no way in Tartarus that Percy would let that war god fuck _him_. So with that, Percy decided he was gonna fuck him some war god.

As he scanned the instructions he could hear Aphrodite's voice purring the direction in his head, "I don't really care for Ares. He's annoying. He has a HUGE cock, but he always cums quick and didn't give two shits whether I did. Also he has extreme homophobia I might add. _SO_ it might be best if you got some god strength ropes from Hephaestus to trap the fucking prick. Hephaestus will gladly help if you tell him. He hates Ares and he's good at keeping secrets. Good luck! I expect a pain-filled reluctant fuck!"

As it turns out getting Hephaestus to help was even a problem. A package came express delivery before Percy could even make his way to Mt. Olympus.

It only took him an hour of his best insults to finally get Ares to appear bloodthirsty for the blood of his least favorite demigod. The scene was an abandoned meat factory. A lovely place for a war god.

Area immediately entered trash talk mode, "Listen you little shit! I've already cursed you once but this time I'm thinking of flaying your ass alive and slowly dipping you in a pool of my finest aci—"

Percy didn't wait any longer. He quickly swung Hephaestus' insta-god lasso at Ares, which in turn made Percy wonder if the fiery inventing god had a thing for bondage. Apparently upon touch the lasso de-clothes, gags, and immobilizes its target. Instructions came for the lasso too.

Percy read aloud for the war god to hear, "The 'Make Ares Your Bitch Lasso' will immediately capture, strip, and gag Greece's most annoying war god. Added features include the target not being able to commit bodily harm to his captor, without being sent straight to Tartarus in his nude and very vulnerable state. The captive must also submit to basically every command/demand from the captor. The captor or master of captured war god can alter form or change positions of the war gods restraints at will. May the Ares face the most humiliation any divine douchebag can suffer."

Percy willed the gag to come loose and the ropes into chains that bounded Ares to the ground on all fours.

"PERCY JACKSON YOU LITTLE SHIT! FUCK THIS GAY SHIT! I'M GONNA SLICE YOUR LITTLE FAGGOT ASS INTO FISH STICKS!" Ares roared vehemently. He was rattling in rage against the chains. But they would not break. His nude body chiseled and tanned to perfection. Lean and sharp muscle on every ounce of his body. His face contorted in a handsome frenzy.

Percy eyed Ares in contempt, "You know Ares even when you're at someone's mercy you never quite manage to turn off the asshole switch. Although maybe the asshole switch is something I'll have to handle personally for you. Fun Fact, this was ordered by your deranged mistress Aphrodite. Fun Fact Two, I will personally be getting you back for every time you've fucked with me in the past by fucking you today."

Percy had already taken off his clothes. His body was pretty much perfect thanks to years of training and dangerous questing. His swimming background and robust combat movements gave him a divers body, well proportioned, chiseled, and a beautiful bubble butt.

Percy started with what he knew best. He'd never fucked Annabeth but they had gone as far as oral (Percy swore he could feel Aphrodite rolling her eyes). He roughly started rubbing his hard cock on Ares' clamped mouth and face, eventually slapping his 7½ hard onto the war god's cheeks which were starting to turn red.

"Open up my slut" Percy grinned.

"FUCK y—" Ares had been gagged with Percy's cock.

Percy began pounding hard into the gods mouth. Dribble was actually starting to pool out at the speed his dick was entering the bloodred lips of Ares. Ares bloodshot eyes looked like they were even watering up. Percy pulled out and will the restraints to tie Ares' hands to his ankles making it look like the good was going to do sit-ups. Ares now on his back, Percy stepped over his the god's abs and grabbed his military cropped head. He pinned the gods head down to the floor and placed his dick into Ares' wet mouth. Percy then emulated what he had seen many times in straight porn, and began slamming his cock into Ares' mouth like it was meant to be fucked. Ares was now groaning but the sound only egged Percy to jam it in deeper. Percy had amazing stamina but was admittedly starting to _really_ turned on. If he wasn't so good at controlling most liquid he might've already cum.

Percy had a new idea. He will the restraints to lift Ares standing up legs spread. Percy was mindblown to see how huge the god's erection was. It looked like an impossible ten massively thick inches, and was slopping with what looked like translucent gold tint precum. How had Percy not noticed that huge monster pointing in his direction?

Percy gave Ares's cock a taste which warranted a loud unmistakable moan from Ares.

"Hmm I thought you didn't like 'gay shit'? I thought you the all powerful macho straight god role model Ares?" Percy smirked as he began his attempt to swallow some inches of the Ares' massive dick. Percy also thought to himself those same questions; Why was he enjoying this? Wasn't he supposed to be straight?

Ares moaned louder and louder as Percy throat sucked in more of his stone hard cock. Percy was working himself as he strained to get all of Ares in his throat.

Percy quickly got up when he remembered he had spread Ares legs for a reason. He got behind the god and forced the chains to bend Ares at an angle to make those muscly glutes stick out for Percy's swollen meat. Percy didn't even lube up. He slowly pressed the tip of his cock into Ares. It was tights but Percy's precum helped a lot. Once he got an inch in he decide to go for the goal. Percy gripped a firm cheek of the war god in each hand and spread them at the base of Ares' tight ass, at that point Percy slammed his full length into Ares making the god scream out. He could feel Ares actually clamp onto his dick after a bit so apparently something felt good. Percy could feel heavenly warm insides sucking his dick in like a vacuum, he also felt what he guessed to be Ares' prostate. Percy gathered his bearing and started hammering into a sea of pleasure. He could tell Ares was now enjoying this because the god had starting grunting things like "Fuck yeah Jackson!" or "Fucking Shit". Ares was also now playing a powerbottom: grinding, gyrating, and pushing his ass in rhythm to Percy's pulsating harpoon.

Seeing Ares feel so good was had planted yet another thought into Percy's mind. He pulled out with a PLOP sound and stepped in front of Ares. Ares was still bound so Percy had to grab the god's cock from behind and place the cock at his entrance. Percy slowly but surely had gotten his first cock inside him, the cock belonged to none other than his most hated pal Ares. That thought seemed to spur Percy into more heated passion. He began fucking the poor defenseless Ares silly. Sliding in and out with such power that Ares was soon doing a deep guttural moan that lasted the whole fuck.

Eventually the god seemed to be vibrating within the ropes and Percy could tell Ares was close. Heck he was close. Percy decided it was time to put Ares out of his misery. He bounced of the gods dick and ran around to Ares' muscle bum again. He grabbed Ares' cock from around the god And started biting the gods backside. Percy slid his dick between the crack of the god's ass. As Percy dry humped the god, he also jerked the god off until they were both ready to cum again. Percy stuffed his cock into Ares' ass again and they both exploded. Percy seemed to be pumping an ocean of semen into Ares' stretched god chasm. Ares had unleashed a torrent of golden cum that had created puddles on the floor.

* * *

Okay Wow. Phew. I will not lie I did get a boner ;) Anyway that is definitely mature. Um I will continue this where we left off in the next chapter. Yes this was meant to be really strong erotic imagery if anyone asks. Apparently Ares enjoyed he talked a lot less than usual.


End file.
